Rasputin
(DLC) |artist = |year = 1978 |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Bright Violet (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |gc = Purple (Y.M.C.A) (Remake) |lc = Dark Pink (Remake) |pictos= 86 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |dlc = February 15, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 4:15 |nowc = Rasputin |audio = |kcal= 28 }}"Rasputin" by is featured on , , , (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man wearing a traditional Russian costume. He has a beard, he is wearing a Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has a dark green jacket with a red scarf, violet pants, and black boots are also worn. Rasputin@coah1.png|Original Rasputincoach.png|Remake Nevercansay mashup coach 1 big.png| Background The background is a winter landscape composing of a frozen lake, several evergreen trees and St. Basil's Cathedral, one of the most iconic building in Moscow, Russia. Snow can be seen falling in the background and the frozen lake shows the reflection of the trees, the coach, and the Cathedral. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Jump and open your arms. This is the final move of the routine. Rasputinonlygoldmove.png|Gold Move Rasputin GM In-game.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Rasputin appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Dynamite * Good Feeling * Irish Meadow Dance * Limbo * Maneater * Moskau * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Teacher (Costume Party) * Tribal Dance * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) * What Makes You Beautiful * YMCA * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Rasputin appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Mujik * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Sidestep * Russian Skip * Russian Tilt * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Dance Quests Rasputin appears on the following Dance Quest maps: * Special New Year Trivia *''Rasputin'' is the first song by Boney M. in the series. ** Boney M., along with Jamiroquai, have the second longest gap between their songs. Their most recent songs are Daddy Cool and Automaton, both on , making a gap of seven games. *The coach for this routine is a returning dancer on three different songs on , namely Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2), Y.M.C.A. (P1), and Sugar (P2). *The choreography might be an attempt to replicate the , a Ukrainian dance. **Interesting enough, the songs lyrics mention the above dance. * The coach resembles , a Russian historical figure whose life is told in this song. * The song is cut off right before the line "Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, And so they shot him til he was dead". This is most likely to keep the game family-friendly. * The background reappears in Spice Up Your Life. * The end of the song uses the effect (the void-like effect that makes silhouettes overlap) after the Gold Move. ** However, this does not happen in the remake. * The dancer does very complicated moves after the Gold Move, though these moves are not counted for. ** This also happened with Party Rock Anthem, Hey Ya, Satisfaction and Rockafeller Skank. * This the first song which has been remade in and then re-remade in : in fact, the place where the coach dances is completely white in , but in Greatest Hits it is bluish (like in ). ** This happened because the lyrics in blended with the snow, thus being unreadable. *** However, this is only the case on Xbox; the Wii version of both games use the same background as . * On the version of the avatar, his mouth is comparatively closer to the moustache. * This coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. * The song contains a German word, "wunderbar", which means "wonderfully". * In the menu icon, the coach s face, cap and beard have a red outline. * In the original version, some pictograms have yellow arrows instead of red arrows. ** This was fixed on the Wii versions of , Greatest Hits and Best Of, as well as in the remake. *A picture of the routine appears in the background of the Tutorial mode from . *One of the pictograms in this routine has a double-headed arrow. Unlike other songs from that were recycled for , , , or , this was not changed or replaced by a different pictogram. ** This also happens with Toxic. * The remade coach is slightly different in versus . In the former game, he is the same size as his original version and his glowing outline fades towards his feet. In the latter, he is slightly smaller and his glow is thinner and does not fade. * As seen in a picture, the coach’s boots were initially green instead of black-green. Gallery Game Files Rasputin cover jd2.png|''Rasputin'' Tex1 256x256 b5448977aa5b8212 14.png|''Rasputin'' ( / ) rasputin.jpg|''Rasputin'' (Remake) Rasputin cover@2x.jpg| cover Rasputinjd4.png|Avatar on RasputinAvatar.png|Avatar on 30.png|Avatar on and later games 20030.png|Golden avatar 30030.png|Diamond avatar rasputin pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots rasputinmenu.png|''Rasputin'' on the menu Behind the Scenes 149b7ed.jpg|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu square for the remake rasputin_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover RasputinBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Rasputin beta boots color.jpeg|Beta boots color Others Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|Coach's appearance in Hungarian Dance No. 5 Ymca coach 1 big.png|Coach's appearance in Y.M.C.A Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Coach's appearance in Sugar Rasputin_Screen.jpg|Background rasputinwii2.PNG|Photo in the tutorial background Videos Official Music Video Boney M - Rasputin Teasers Just Dance 3 - Rasputin Wii Footage Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Rasputin Just Dance Wii Rasputin 4 stars wii on wii u Rasputin - Just Dance 3 Rasputin - Just Dance Greatest Hits Rasputin - Just Dance Best Of Rasputin - Just Dance Now Rasputin - Boney M. - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Rasputin - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - Rasputin Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Rasputin Rasputin_-_Boney_M._-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) References Site Navigation es:Rasputin it:Rasputin zh:拉斯普京 Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Boney M. Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now